


Stay Here

by SakuraRebin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: After losing both of their digimon, Taichi and Yamato find solace in each other. But, the abandonment issues that Yamato thought he was over, rear their ugly head.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Stay Here

The moon and stars had already come out by the time Taichi and Yamato had finally regained enough composure to start making their way home safely. 

Their eyes were still puffy and red, both of them feeling numb, the ache settling deep within their hearts and bones. 

Yamato focused on the cold wind whipping past him in the night air as he rode his motorcycle home. He drove as fast as he possibly could to ignore memories of Gabumon clinging to his back, promising to stick together with him no matter what. Yamato focused on the way that the bay looked sparkling from the lights of the Rainbow Bridge as he crossed over into Odaiba. 

Taichi, on the other hand, took the light rail station but he also headed into Odaiba. He wasn’t sure that he really wanted to stay with his parents tonight, but the idea of staying in his tiny apartment alone tonight was extremely unappealing. 

So he watched the lights flash as the train made its way through the city, unsure of what his exact plans were- he’d figure it out for sure when he got to Odaiba.

Taichi stepped off the train, once it had pulled into the first station at Odaiba, the huge Fuji TV station visible in the distance and the Ferris Wheel entrance crowded with people. Memories of the various fights they had over the years and being stuck in the Ferris Wheel with Yamato, the last one making him smirk a bit. The sound of a motorcycle pulling up caught his attention. He turned to see Yamato pulling his helmet off. 

“I’m sur-“ Yamato’s voice sounded rough, so he cleared his throat before continuing, “I’m surprised to see you here.” 

Taichi approached him, offering a weak smile, noting the same redness he was sure was reflected in his own eyes. 

“Yeah... I figured I’d visit Odaiba for a bit. I’m not ready to go back to my apartment yet.” 

Yamato nodded in understanding. He tossed Taichi the spare helmet he had on the back, which the brunette caught with ease. 

“Hop on,” Yamato said, more of a demand than a request. 

“You sure?” Taichi asked, staring at the bike, trying to not remember the times he spent riding behind Yamato on his old moped, his arms wrapped around him, his body pressed against Yamato. 

Yamato snorted. “It’s not like we haven’t ridden together before.” Then a small smirk formed on his face, “Unless you’re telling me you're scared of going fast.” 

The taunt hit a small nerve within him. “I never said I was scared. I was just asking if you were sure!” Taichi swung his leg over the bike, sidling up to Yamato. 

“I’m sure... I don’t want to be alone either...” Yamato said, quietly almost too quietly for Taichi to hear before they both put on the helmets. 

Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato as they rode deeper into Odaiba leaving the lights of the Ferris Wheel and Rainbow Bridge behind, letting silence fall over them as they rode through their childhood town. Though Taichi did take the time to appreciate the cool leather of Yamato’s jacket underneath his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Yamato for support and the tangy smell it gave off as his face pressed into Yamato’s back. It kept his mind off the events of the past several days especially the ones from earlier tonight. 

Eventually, Yamato slowed down as he reached his apartment. Taichi pulled off his helmet, freeing his wild mane from the confines as soon as possible. 

“Still living here with your dad, I see,” Taichi teased. 

Yamato snorted. “Technically, yeah. As much as we’ve ever been. He’s still gone most of the time late into the night. Tonight is no different.” 

Yamato’s voice held more bitterness than he intended it to. After a few moments of silence that once again stretched between the two of them, Taichi casually swung his legs off the motorcycle. 

“Well, are we going to stand out here all night or are we gonna head inside?” Taichi asked, already heading towards the large building, looking back at Yamato. 

Wordlessly, Yamato got off the bike, properly securing it before following Taichi into the building and its elevator to the correct floor. It was the first time they were together in a place where the lights didn’t dance across each other’s features. It made the red eyes, cheeks, and noses stand out even more and the ache came back in both of their hearts. 

Taichi wasn’t really sure how he managed to be lucky enough to bump into Yamato tonight, but he currently couldn’t complain. Even with the pain of losing Agumon, he was happy that at least Yamato was still by his side. He couldn’t imagine losing both of them. His brain seized up at the thought, a ragged choked sob, coming from him again despite himself. Yamato looked over at him in alarm, pressing himself off the wall of the elevator. 

“Taichi...” So many questions flowed through Yamato, but he already knew the answer to some of them. Of course, he wasn’t okay. Neither of them were. Taichi’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“I just- I just-,” his voice was still torn up by sobs even as the elevator pinged alerting them that they had arrived. Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi moving him forward so that the elevator doors didn’t close them in again. Taichi leaned against him, savoring Yamato’s touch. 

“I’m glad you’re still here. I- I couldn’t imagine losing both of you.” Taichi’s hiccuped along with the sobs and it was all Yamato could do to keep them moving forward and not breaking down himself. He kept Taichi close to him, interlinking their fingers together with the hand currently not wrapped around his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. By the time they reached the door, Taichi’s sobs had subsided somewhat and he leaned against the wall, while Yamato fumbled with the keys his hands still shaking from the emotions and memories welling up inside of him. Taichi falling through the cracks and slipping away from still reverberating in his memory from time to time and now it was on top of a Gabumon disappearing. Yamato took deep shaky breaths, focusing on getting the key into the lock which he managed successfully after a couple attempts. The apartment was dark inside and the only sound that filled the air was Taichi's labored breathing. 

“Come on...” Yamato said, taking Taichi by the hand once again and leading him inside, focusing on the feeling of their linked hands and the sound of Taichi's breathing which had almost gone back to normal. He led both of them into the shared kitchen and living area.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually a prompt request from over on Tumblr from the angst/fluff list. I immediately thought of Kizuna when I got the prompt. But the more I thought about it, the more I got the idea of delving into the fact that Yamato still has some serious abandonment issues and losing Gabumon would only contribute to those feelings. So, I wanted to explore that in this fic. And expect some naughtiness. Have fun! :)


End file.
